The present invention relates to a pattern selecting device for a sewing machine.
When a pattern is selected from a group of patterns in a computer sewing machine, a number corresponding to a desired pattern is designated by a tenkey with reference to a table showing a number of different patterns to be formed and numbers specific to the respective patterns, and a designated number is shown by a 7 segment LED indicator. After the selection, it is desired that the correspondence therebetween be once again confirmed. Especially, when a plurality of patterns have been selected to be formed in combination, it is not realized if the desired patterns have been correctly selected until the stitching is finished.
There has been a proposal for displaying a selected pattern by a plurality of pattern selection switches with a liquid crystal, but it is not preferable in view of a space in a sewing machine or a production cost to provide the plurality of pattern selection switches, the number indicator and the liquid crystalline indicator.